digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pabumon line
How to get Pabumon First go to the forest climb on the tree, where other players have spawn. Then zoom out and look for picture look exactly like Pabumon. After you find the picture climb on it or walk over it. Well, congrats you got pabumon. Digivolution Start ~ Pabumon Lv. 15 > Motimon Lv. 25 > Tentomon(Red) / Lv. 25 > Tenotomon(Blue) Lv. 36 > Kabuterimon(Red) / 36 > Kabuterimon(Blue) Lv. 70 > MegaKabuterimon(Red) / Lv. 70 MegaKabuterimon(Blue) Lv. 140 > HerculesKabuterimon Lv. 280 > TyrantKabuterimon Burst Mode- TyrantKabuterimon 'Pabumon' 'Health:' 232-440 'Moves:' Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage - Shoot make bubbles (Range) 'Description:' Pabumon''' is a slime digimon with light green skin and black eyes. '''Digivolution: Lv. 15 > Motimon 'Motimon' 'Health:' 313-420 'Moves:' Bubble blow - 1-20 damage 'Description:' pink and has a adorable face. 'Digivolution:' Lv. 25 > Tentomon(Red) Lv. 25 > Tenotomon(Blue) Tenotomon(Red/Blue) 'Health:' 512-613 'Moves:' SuperShocker - Does 25 Damage Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage RollingGaurd- 30 Damage 'Description:' A digital insects with hard shell. / Rookie Level Digimon 'Digivolution:' Lv. 36 > Kabuterimon(Red) Lv. 36 > Kabuterimon(Blue) 'Kabuterimon(Red/Blue)' 'Health:' 683 'Moves:' Electro Shocker - 130 Damage Eletric Storm - Does Around 30 Damage Beetle Horn - Does 1-20 Damage Rolling Guard- 30 damage Super Shocker- 80 damage Bubble Blow- 1-20 damage 'Description:' A large insect, some say it a combinations of a beetle and an ant. / Champion Level Digimon 'Digivolution:' Lv. 70 > MegaKabuterimon(Red) Lv. 70 MegaKabuterimon(Blue) MegaKabuterimon(Red/Blue) 'Health:' 1000-1130 'Moves:' Horn Blaster - Does 130 Damage Wild Scratcher - Does 30 Damage Electron Shocker - Does 80 Damage 'Description:' A beetle with harder shell plus a epic horn for the mix. / Ultimate Level Digimon 'Digivolution:' Lv. 140 > HerculesKabuterimon 'HerculesKabuterimon' 'Health:' 1313 'Moves:' Eleron Shocker - Does 80 Damage Wild Scratcher - Does Around 30 Damage Horn Blaster - Does 130 Damage Horn Blaster Kai - 220 Damage Mega Scissor Claw - 100 Damage Mega Electro Shocker - 110 Damage 'Description:' Golden beetle with three horn pretty powerful. / Mega Level Digimon. 'Digivolution:' Lv. 280 > TyrantKabuterimon 'TyrantKabuterimon' 'Health:' 2800 'Move:' Bee Cyclone - Does 310 Damage Tyrant Horn - Does Around 350 Damage Tyrant Swarm - 20- 300 Damage Shine of Bee''' '- 390 Damage 'Description: To get the Digimon is by getting an item called Tyrant Claw. Fast,metal,purple plus it's chaotic when battling this beast. '''Digivolution: -None Strategies Tenotomon- If you are in a fight, use Rolling Guard toward your enemy and then use Super Shocker. Used the same moves over and over again, whiling using these moves dodge on what the opponent throws at you. Kabuterimon- While you dodging the opponents attacks. Use Beetle Horn to stop his attack, while he stuck on the ground use all the other available move toward your opponent. MegaKabuterimon- Use Horn Buster and Electron Shocker toward the opponent, then close up to the opponent use Wild Scratcher. HerculesKabuterimon- Blast your opponent repeatedly, while dodging the opponent attacks. TyrantKabuterimon- TyrantKabuterimon is pretty tough, so it's hard for you to get killed. If you get teamed by many opponents use Shine of Bee. Category:Digimon (Lines)